I'll Mend You
by Epitomeofme
Summary: Only at the brink of life, do people find the will to change. Will Klaus be able to change and redeem himself before it's too late? KLAROLINE-HUMANVERSE. Three-Shots.


**I have been wanting to update this story from a long time and well I'm finally doing it.**

**This will probably be a two-shot. Enjoy.**

**PART-I**

'With time, love only grows stronger,' he thought to himself but then how far was it true.

He and Caroline had been married for almost five years and now their love seemed no more alive, the distance between them only growing with each passing moment. Their love was tarnishing, pulling them miles and miles apart from each other. They would hardly spent their time together mainly because of their hectic jobs. Caroline was an elementary school teacher and she loved her job mostly because they had no children themselves. It wasn't that they did not want kids, the doctors had told them of how they could never have children, something to do with how life works in the real world. Not everything is perfect.

He worked at the Mikaelson Law Firm and well his job demanded most of his time and this led to distancing himself more from their marriage, but then he never did wanted to be so far away from her. Or did he now?

As Klaus lay on their bed, next to his wife, her back turned towards him. He observed her, she seemed tired and different this few weeks as he recalled. She had lost her appetite drastically and looked weaker than usual, but then her job had always seemed to be hard on her both physically and emotionally. His eyes lingered on her back, her black sleeping gown exposed most of her shoulder and he noticed the sudden setting of her skin uncovering her more than usual bony structure. Her curls no longer bore the golden, lively color, instead looked dull almost in a vague shade of yellow.

He looked at the ceiling, as he sighed wondering how things had gotten this bad, how things had changed so quickly. He remembered their first meet.

"Not interested!" the blonde briskly exclaimed, as she turned around to the other side of the bar from the man, who now stood behind her.

Quick on his toes, he took the seat next to her, "C'mon sweetheart, all I asked was if I could buy you a drink," he said justifying himself.

She looked at him incredulously, sure he was hot with those dimples, the bad boy smirk, dirty blonde hair and the accent, but then guys like him never delivered, putting a strong face she said, "First of all, don't call me sweetheart, second I'm not interested and third I don't talk to strangers, something to do with the advice of my mother sticking with me throughout the years," she seductively answered as she looked at him a grin.

Dear, lord he thought, he would definitely not back down now, "Aha.. well I'm not a stranger if you know my name, sweetheart," he said emphasizing longer on the last word as he continued, "My name is Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson," he said offering her one of his devilish cocky smirk.

She only scoffed at his words, ignoring the feeling of flutter that went through her like an electric shock, "I don't need to know your name, since this will be the last of our meets," she pointed out to him with a sweet smile as she stood up.

"Oh, love, at least let me have a name," he pleaded blocking her way.

She snorted at his persistence, "I'm leaving," she announced as she moved past him. He could have followed her but then he had a feeling that they would meet again, he wouldn't lie he was disappointed when, "My name's Caroline by the way, Nik," she said with a smile before she moved towards the exit.

He only shook his head lightly before he let himself have a genuine smile, with only her name and her memory lingering in his mind.

But now, there was no more of the spark, no more of the pull, no more of their love. The next day was no different, they woke up, had breakfast in silence, she left for her work, he left for his, had dinner together and ended their night with hardly even a goodnight kiss.

And he felt that all they shared was a drifting room, a lonely bed and a broken home with no one to hold onto.

He thought about it, over and over again. He could not help but feel himself taking the wrong decision with wanting to end things with her, but he also knew he could no longer lead her on after what he had done. He knew he still loved her even though their marriage had diminished, she was and would be the only woman he ever loved and he had to respect it, by admitting to the truth.

As he sat on his armchair staring at the door awaiting for her arrival, he couldn't help but feel that everything was wrong when suddenly he heard the twisting of the door knob which broke him off his train of thoughts and he quickly sat up straight.

Caroline soon appeared from the door, "Hi," she said with a small smile, her cheek bones showed immense weight loss, her eyes no more sparkled instead dull, dark bags had appeared under it and he couldn't help but feel guiltier than he already was.

"Hey," he returned, "I need to talk to you, Caroline, please sit," he stated gesturing to the empty seat next to him. She nodded as she peeled off her brown coat and set it down on the chair, taking the seat next to him.

Silence, Silence, Silence.

She anxiously looked at him, he took a big breathe before he declared, "I want a divorce," looking at anything but her.

Caroline's eyes widened and she slightly shook at the revelation, "Wh… What? Divorce..Wh.. Why?" she asked with a hitched breathe, the tears slowly swelling up in her eyes, he turned his gaze and looked at her ever so slightly and all he saw was betrayal, hurt and pain, he quickly looked away as he felt himself in pain and he hated himself so much for causing her so much pain.

"I've been unfaithful to you," he whispered with closed eyes, his voice small and shameful.

She moved away slightly from him, unable to process anything he had said. No, he couldn't, Nik loved her, he wouldn't, "You're lying, Nik, tell me you're lying," she desperately begged him.

"No, I'm not, Caroline," he gritted through his teeth, his voice loud and clear, he wanted to be over with this, "I've been sleeping with Hayley for a couple of weeks."

She looked at her trembling hands, the tears falling in an endless flow, her breathing erratic, he had been sleeping with Hayley, his secretary, the girl she disliked ever since high school, the 'Hayley' would made her feel worthless, insecure and he knew how much she hated her and even after she had decided to not fight over the fact that she was his secretary, just for him, he slept with her. She hated her with every fiber in her body, but then, was she really to blame.

"How could you?" she said her voice dripping of hatred and disgust.

He was now ashamed for what he did but then he couldn't live with the lie, their marriage had now suffocated him, as much as he loved her their love was no more, he couldn't live with her anymore. She took his silence as nothing more than betrayal, she stood up, "You can't even look at me and justify your actions, can you?" she said shouting, her body slowly giving up, her heart beating so fast, her head spinning, her love for him stumped and torn into millions.

"I want nothing to do with you, Niklaus Mikaelson," she spat at him, as she walked out of the room in tears, her words cutting him like knifes and he did not even notice the silent tears that had formed in his eyes.

It had been two days since he had asked Caroline for a divorce and he had not heard from her or from his family ever since.

Rebekah entered the apartment using Caroline's keys, not sparing even a look at her brother, disgusted by his very presence she quietly moved past him.

"Bekah, you don't need to ignore me. Go on tell me how much of a bad husband I am, tell me how much you hate me," he said in a pleading tone to her sister.

She looked at him, "Hate, Nik? You are clearly mistaken brother. Hate does not even scratch the surface of how I feel. Do me a favor and stop trying to contact me, I am from now on only Caroline's friend and not your sister. I came here to take her luggage," she said snarling before she went to their bedroom. Klaus only looked at her he knew what he did was wrong but they couldn't always blame him for what had happened, he growled in anger as he sat down.

After fifteen minutes, Rebekah had appeared with two suitcases as she moved towards the door, she turned to Klaus, who sat there as she said, "I hope you regret the decision you made, Nik. I promise you the guilt will later consume the life out of you and then you'll be left utterly alone," she gave him one last look before she walked out of the room, never coming back.

THREE MONTHS LATER.

They had finalized their divorce two months back and he hadn't heard or seen Caroline ever since nor his family for a matter of fact, except for Elijah and Stefan.

He and Hayley were still together but then all their relationship was ever about was sex, meaningless sex. Their feelings never blossomed; they never yearned for each other's love and as much as he regretted being with her, he couldn't help but go back to her every night because if he didn't Caroline's absence would always haunted him and he knew how much a part of him wanted her back, but it was too late and he knew it better than anyone else.

He had to go meet Stefan today, Stefan and Rebekah had been dating for almost two years now and he needed all the help he could get to redeem his relation with his family. As he walked into the hospital halls, the stench of chlorox and sterilized chemicals hit his senses. He looked about the hall and he saw the hectic doctors and nurses in white busily attending on different patients. He was never a big fan of hospitals but then Caroline was an even bigger hater of them, he sighed at his thoughts, he still thought about her alot and he couldn't help himself.

As he neared Stefan's office, he was about to enter the room when he swore he heard Stefan say 'Caroline' and he couldn't help himself but listen.

"I don't know what to say, Care," he heard Stefan say in a quivered voice.

"It's alright, Stef. You know I'm strong enough to face the truth," he heard a woman say and he couldn't mistake the voice, it was Caroline and it hurt him ever so slightly listening to her speak.

He looked at them from the small creak of the door he had made, and he could see the relentless in Stefan's expression and he wondered what they were talking about that had made him so diffident. He could only see the back of Caroline; a small nude beanie covered her head whilst some few strands of her blonde hair fell freely from it.

"Tell me, Stef," she requested with her voice strong and determined. Stefan had shifted almost uncomfortably as he placed his hand on hers and he felt a pang of jealously run through him.

Stefan hesitated as he said, "It should have worked, Care. It should have." Klaus was now confused, what were they talking about?

When the last words he heard from their conversation, crashed his whole world, making him realize life and its sick way of slapping reality into your face.

"You're cancer..It's spreading and there's nothing we can do."

**How was it? Leave me a review, next update will be in a few weeks.**

**Love,**

**V.**


End file.
